One Percent/Embedded codes
The following is an explanation for the three "blue screens" that appeared in . Key This is text, converted into ASCII hexadecimal, with A-F replaced with Greek letters. The mapping from Latin letters to Greek letters is as follows: * A Omega (Ω) * B Pi (Π) * C Gamma (Γ) * D Delta (Δ) * E Xi (Ξ) * F Phi (Φ) Code 01 Delimited by bytes, this screenshot is (not a complete conversion): 20 20 20 4c 61 64 79 20 4d 2e 20 20 4f 75 74 2c 20 64 61 6d 6e 65 64 20 73 70 6f 74 21 20 6f 75 74 2c 20 49 20 73 61 79 21 20 4f 6e 65 3b 20 74 77 6f 3a 20 77 68 79 2c 20 74 68 65 6e 2c 20 27 74 69 73 20 74 69 6d 65 20 74 6f 20 64 6f 20 27 74 2e 20 48 65 6c 6c 20 69 73 20 6d 75 72 6b 79 21 20 46 69 65 2c 20 6d 79 20 6c 6f 72 64 2c 20 66 69 65 21 20 61 20 73 6f 6c 64 69 65 72 2c 20 61 6e 64 20 61 66 65 61 72 64 3f 20 57 68 61 74 20 6e 65 65 64 20 77 65 20 66 65 61 72 20 77 68 6f 20 6b 6e 6f 77 73 20 69 74 2c 20 77 68 65 6e 20 6e 6f 6e 65 20 63 61 6e 20 63 61 6c 6c 20 6f 75 72 20 70 6f 77 65 72 20 74 6f 20 61 63 63 6f 75 6e 74 3f 20 59 65 74 20 77 68 6f 20 77 6f 75 6c 64 20 68 61 76 65 20 74 68 6f 75 67 68 74 20 74 68 65 20 6f 6c 64 20 6d 61 6e 20 74 6f 20 68 61 76 65 20 68 61 64 20 73 6f 20 6d 75 63 68 20 62 6c 6f 6f 64 20 69 6e 20 68 69 6d 3f 09 0d 0a 20 20... Converted back into text, this is (not a complete conversion): Lady M. Out, damned spot! out, I say! One; two: why, then, ’tis time to do ’t. Hell is murky! Fie, my lord, fie! a soldier, and afeard? What need we fear who knows it, when none can call our power to account? Yet who would have thought the old man to have had so much blood in him? '''Summary: '''Lady Macbeth has been driven insane by the guilt of the murders of King Duncan, and keeps trying to wash imaginary blood from her hands. Macbeth asks her doctor if he can treat her mental illness; the doctor says that in such cases the patient must heal himself. Code 02 Excerpt from the National Institutes of Health's bioterrorism page Code 03 Excerpt from the National Institutes of Health's Anthrax page Notes Code 01 *Based on the capitalization, inclusion of tab characters and newline formats, one can reasonably conclude that this text was copied from an online version of Macbeth at Bartleby.com on a computer running Windows. Category:Embedded Codes